


Forgive me eren?

by Heichou_Levi_Eren_02



Category: Attack on Titan, Levi x Eren - Fandom
Genre: Meeting his mother again, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Levi_Eren_02/pseuds/Heichou_Levi_Eren_02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he needed was a mothers touch to release his turbulent emotions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me eren?

All was well in the survey headquaters execpt for the rare moment of silence mouring the anniversary of the titans gaining some of humanitys area and the death of carla Jaéger the mother of Eren jaéger who is known as humanities hope for his well known titan-shifting abilities some view him as monster who should not be alive while some view him as a mesiah the one to purge all titans from the earth but the only ones to treat him like a human is the survey corps who have seen his turbulent emotions and died for him to survive 

The only few who view him as family is the levi squad and the 104th trainee squad who basically grew up with him and got to know his pigheadedness and the only one who was really able to kick some sense into him his Lover Levi ackerman who is viewed as humanities strongest, with such prestigious titles it doesnt bare well on anyones brains especially from a boy who had to grow up to fast and fill in boots to big for him to fit and an underground orphan forced into the lives of death and hatred

As all of the survey corps sat out in the courtyard enjoying some well earned rest it was broken when one word uttered by a person forgotten by time but not by one person who held their name,voice and sent to their very core,

"Eren?, is that really you eren?" Her voiced quivered upon seeing her baby-no grown up handsome young son proudly boasting the wings of freedom

**Author's Note:**

> If their is any fanart send it to Corpralfuncake (magnificence)


End file.
